


Chocolate chip

by Winterbells



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbells/pseuds/Winterbells
Summary: TJ and Cyrus talk after Cyrus finds out who Buffy’s crush is.





	Chocolate chip

Cyrus wasn’t sure at what point exactly he had stopped crushing on Jonah and started seeing him as just a friend. Figuring out he had a crush on him in the first place had been hard enough, he knew what “gay” and “straight” meant, they had briefly covered it in health ed class at the beginning of seventh grade, but he’d had a hard time applying it to himself. Jonah had been the catalyst that had made him cement the knowledge of his sexuality and to a point come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t exactly the same as his peers, but now his heart didn’t beat as fast when he was near him, he didn’t feel an ache in his chest every time he saw him and Andy have a moment, he no longer felt the need for approval from the other boy. He was still going to be Jonah’s number one fan and cheer him on the same as he did for Buffy, but he longer felt like he had to work for Jonah’s attention. Telling Buffy felt like the final step to getting over him, he felt relieved. But then Buffy had hit him with news of her own. Buffy Driscoll had a crush! He spent hours listing out every student at Jefferson to no avail, until.

“I can’t tell Andi, because it’s him” the realisation hit Cyrus like a ton of bricks. Out of everyone in the whole school it had to be Jonah. I mean who was he to judge, he was in the same situation until a few weeks ago, but he never saw Buffy falling for him, she had always been so critical of him and she was always the first to call him out on his stuff, but at the same time, she had always known what to say to make him feel better, and how to calm him down. I guess he could see them happening, maybe not now that Jonah and Andi were officially dating, but in the future.  
“Don’t even try to deny it Buff, you’re face has said to much already” Cyrus said with a small smile. “I truly know how you feel, if you wanna talk, you know I’m here for you right?” He could see the wheels in her head turning and it took a while before she said anything. “I know Cyrus, and I love you for that, but I think right now I need to go” she said and leaning in to hug him, she hurried towards the door and left Cyrus to his thoughts.

 

Thoughts were just swimming around in Cyrus's head and he could quite make sense of them all.There was nothing better than the playground when it came to thinking, somehow the wind in his face from the swings and the light buzz of the passing cars calmed him down. “Underdog!” Came a a soft voice from behind him. “Teej! What are you doing here?” These past few months Cyrus had found himself increasingly seeking out TJ’s company, with Buffy gone with not even a note as a goodbye and Andi and Jonah spending most of their time together, Cyrus found solace in TJ's presence.

“I was walking by and saw you sulking, I thought you might want a little bit of company” he said sitting down on the swing next to him. “What’s bothering you, Cy?”, Cyrus sighed, he knew TJ no longer “ _hated_ ” Buffy, but he still didn’t know how he would react to her being back. “Well, Buffy’s back!” He said with an enthusiastic yelp. TJ smiled at him “I heard, I guess I’m going to have to apologise to her properly. But somehow I don’t think that’s what’s got you down” he said, lightly shoving his foot against Cyrus’s. He smiled, in the few months they’d known each other TJ had managed to develop the ability to read him like a book, worst part was that Cyrus actually trusted him so much.   
“It’s stupid, I’m not upset, I’m just thinking,” Cyrus said, “can you keep a secret?” TJ nodded. “Buffy has a crush and I’m not sure how to feel about it.” TJ’s demeanour changed immediately, his smiled dropped and his gaze turned to the ground. “Cy? Do you like Buffy?” He asked softly, not looking Cyrus in the eye. “No! How could you think that! She's my best friend!” Cyrus exclaimed loudly, he couldn't see how anyone could picture him and Buffy together.

“Wait, TJ, do _you_ like Buffy?” Cyrus asked, suddenly the pang in his chest appeared again, oh fudge. Was that why TJ was so mean to Buffy? Because he was crushing on her? Was it some kind of pigtail pulling in order to get attention, kind of situation. TJ looked up at that, and with a small grin on his face responded “Um, no. She’s not exactly my, um type” he said. “Tall?” Cyrus asked, earning him a chuckle from TJ "Sporty? Kind? Smart?" He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of TJ crushing on Buffy but by all means Buffy was a great person. “A girl” Tj interrupted him softly. _Oh_. “Oh” was all Cyrus managed to say, TJ didn't like Buffy, TJ was like him, _TJ was like him_. Cyrus suddenly felt the ache in his chest lift.

“I honestly thought you knew, most of the team knows, so do my friends, plus I wasn’t exactly being subtle” TJ said, once again looking at the ground like it held all the answers. Wait, so a lot of people at school knew TJ was gay and they were fine with it? “I don’t think I’m processing correctly, everyone at school knows?” He asked. TJ looked up at him with a sad smile, “Knows that I’m gay or knows that I like you?” Back up, TJ liked him? “Wait a second, you like me?”

“Cyrus, you didn’t _know_? I’ve been flirting with you since the first time I saw you swinging! I’ve been pretty much head over heels since the whole chocolate chocolate chip muffin thing. I completely understand you don’t feel the same though, I just hoped nothing would change.” TJ stood up in a hurry, and started to leave, similarly to their first encounter on the swings.

Cyrus had zero time to process the information he was receiving, but he knew that if he didn’t act soon, TJ was going to leave and probably shut him out for a while. “Wait!” He said and leaned over to grab TJ’s hand, but instead held onto his wrist. “Can we sit down for a second?” He pleaded and TJ nodded, he led him to a patch of grass and they lowered themselves down, sitting mere inches apart. “I don’t have a crush on Buffy, I don’t have a crush on any girl for that matter. I’m gay Teej, and I promise I had no idea you liked me, I swear if I had I would have probably done this sooner.” Cyrus said and leaned in enough to press his nose against TJ’s, lips hovering against each other’s it took him a moment, but he pressed against TJ’s mouth for a few seconds. It was somewhat similar to his kiss with Iris but so different at the same time. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and his mouth has formed a mind of its own and he could stop himself from smiling. “Ok underdog, I’m going to take this as you liking me too.” TJ said, not even bothering to try and hid his smile.

“I do, I really, really do, but I’m still so confused” he said, TJ chuckled. “What do you wanna know?” He asked. “Does everyone know you’re gay? Who knows you like me? Why do you like me? There’s just so much I don’t get!” Cyrus poured out.

“Ok, chocolate chip, I’m going to be completely honest with you. There was an incident last year, one of my teammates made an insensitive comment which I didn’t like, which led to me basically coming out to the team. Everyone was fine with it, and they watch what they say now, but that kind of gave me the courage to tell my friends and family? I don’t know, I think I just didn't think of it as a big deal. I've never tried to hide it, I just wasn't yelling it from the rooftops either. As for who knows I like you? Just my sister, though I think some of the guys on the team know as well, cause they’re always giving me a hard time about it, but I didn’t tell them anything." TJ didn't really seem upset about his teammates knowing he was crushing on Cyrus, which made him feel all warm inside. But it also raised the question, did Buffy know TJ liked him? She would have told him about it wouldn't she?

TJ reached over to take Cyrus's hand in his, and absentmindedly started playing with his finger. "And I like you, Underdog, because you’re you, you’re cute and funny and passionate and so caring. And you always know what to say to make me feel better. I enjoy spending time with you.” TJ said with a shrug. Cyrus had never felt this happy.

“I like spending time with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I proud of how Cyrus handled his coming out, I remember being 13 an struggling to come out, like heck it was a really long time ago, and school was different back then, but still I could empathise with Cyrus in that sense. Also I feel like I'm the only one who actually enjoyed this week's episode? I I've also lowkey shipped Juffy for a while so I was happy about that too?


End file.
